This project will investigate how existing work on racial and ethnic disparities could inform more accurate identification and interpretation of ethnic and racial differences in programs administered by the Administration for Children and Families (ACF). This project will lay the groundwork for ACF to more comprehensively assess whether racial and ethnic disparities exist in ACF administered programs at any stage in the service delivery system, including - a) in the access to and take-up of human services; b) nature and quality of services received; and c) outcomes of services. The project will capture the existing state of work on these topics through a literature review and will consult with experts. This project will also conduct preliminary data analyses to identify racial and ethnic differences between eligibility and utilization of ACF programs. Building on this initial work, the project will develop a plan for more comprehensive data analyses to reliably identify racial and ethnic disproportionalities and disparities in a range of ACF programs and services, allowing ACF to identify whether disparities exist, the magnitude of any disparities, and how these disparities may vary across ACF programs. The goal of this project is to learn how a better understanding of racial and ethnic disparities could be used to improve ACF's human service program delivery.